Roll with the Punches
by mystique Calypso
Summary: this is the story of 18year old Daniele... the twin of Ponyboy... her boyfriend wants to marry her how will Darry react. How will the couple go on with darry's verdict? half humor half hurt comfort and oc
1. Chapter 1

I cocked my eyebrow then he elaborated," you've been out for three days now your fever broke late last night. Do u remember spending the night the hospital?" I shook my head slowly trying to remember but i couldn't. He continued," you kept asking for me, soda,pone, mom and dad too sometime. The doc says you are on bed rest for a week."

I started to get up and he asked sarcastically," woah where do you think you're going?" I smirked," coach resting." We both laughed then he helped me up. I walked on my own just at a slow pace.

It was still dark outside so Darry and i laid down on the couch. I like the feeling of being in his arms. It feels safe and warm. I like being in two bits arms too, he is my boyfriend if you didn't figure that out yet. We fell asleep again after he got my pillow from his room. He put it under my arm to prop it up then we were out like a light.

*end flash back*

I was walking home from the library after school when a red mustang pulled up ahead of me. Oh God i thought. They got out and came towards me. Bob cooed,"what a beautiful greaser. My my i can't believe you are a Curtis."

I started to walk away but he grabbed my forearm and pulled me close. I squirmed and demanded,"get off me now or else."  
"or else what?" He laughed  
"Or else this!" I punched him in the stomach. The rest of the gang struck me and soon it was a full out brawl. They stopped when they saw two bit and Steve on the other side of the street. They got in their car and drove away.

I ran over to two bit and he said surprised," hey babe!" I asked sweetly," can you give me a favor?" He wrapped his arms around me and Steve grunted. "anything for you babe...whats up?"

Since it was dark no one could see my bruises until they stopped under a street light. "i need to borrow your hoodie..." I paused because of the way they were looking at me. Two bit stepped closer and said in a worried tone,"oh my god! What happened?"

He grabbed my chin and brushed my face with the back of his hand. I told him and Steve then made them promise not to tell Darry.

I came in through the front door to find Ponyboy reading, sodapop asleep and Darry in the kitchen. As soon as the door shut Darry spun around and said," hey!" I put my head down and kept my hood up.

Darry came up close and tried to kiss my forehead but i moved away. Pony asked cautiously," what are you hiding?" I looked down at the floor. He demanded," take off the hood." I stayed real still for a moment then Pony yelled," just take off the hood Danielle.." I yelled back at him as i pulled down my hood," ok there you go, happy!?" Pony gasped and Darry came and put his arm around my waist. "What happened dan?" He asked calmly. I answered voice dropping with guilt," got jumped..." I shrugged him off and went into my room.

I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. Apparently he doesnt get that I'm in enough pain already so just keep piling it on. As soon as i started crying Pony knocked on my door. He said," come on out baby, please. I'm sorry." I paused for a moment then yelled,"go away!"

A couple minutes later someone else knocked on the door. Before the person could say anything i screamed," i don't... Ponyboy go away." A minute later the door opened to reveal Darry. I jumped up to hug him and he closed the door behind him then ran over to me. I buried my face in his chest as Darry picked me up. He sat against the headboard with me in his lap. He grabbed my chin carefully to make me look at him. From the moonlight coming in through the window you could see all my bruises and cuts clearly. He sucked in a breath then kissed me on the forehead and asked lovingly," what did you get yourself into."

Two bit came in later and sat beside me on the bed and I said,"look me in the eyes and tell me that you love me and that everythings alright." instead of telling me this his lips met mine. He slowly pulled away and asked," does that prove that i love you?" I laughed and he said,"your laugh... its so beautiful." I blushed. We had been going out for a year now.

I fell asleep in two bit's arms.

Two bit POV

How was i supposed to ask Darry i thought as i got up off of the bed. I looked back one more time at my beautiful angel.

I walled into the kitchen to find soda and pony sitting at the table Darry was in the living room watching TV. I asked as i sat down,"can you guys help me. They both have curious expressions on their faces. So i continued," i need Darry's permission to marry Danielle." Their expressions melted to a one of love and compassion. Soda answered," yeah of coarse! But how are you going to pay for all of this?" I answered in a whispered tone," I've had a job for a while now and i could buy and house and rings and everything." Soda was surprised... i could tell and not to mention pony's face was blank.

We talked to Darry and he agreed but after some coaxing. He said he didn't want his little sister to leave the family but he finally agreed after i told him i could pay for everything. Then there was the challenge of getting her ring size. Soda gave me the great idea of using a piece of string to wrap around her finger while she was sleeping and Darry agreed.

Darry got some string from The garage and we snuck into Dan's room. Darry pulled Danielle into his lap and put her so she was facing away. I held her small hand in mine and wrapped the string around her finger. Soda then gave me scissors and i cut the string. I went with pony and soda to the jewelry store.

Darry POV

I still can't believe I'm letting two bit propose to my baby sister. We just finished measuring her finger for the ring size. Right after two bit finished cutting the string Danielle murmured in her sleep. She started shaking and sweating. The boys had left a minute ago so i was alone. I shook her lightly and called her name.

"Dan...Danielle? Wake up...come on baby."

She sat up and screamed. I pulled her close to me and she held tight i said soothingly," its okay it wad just a nightmare baby. Ill go get you some water." She demanded,"no don't leave me."  
"I'll be right back."  
"please, don't leave. Please dar..."  
"ok, ok I'll stay."  
I held her in my arms until she fell back asleep. I know she is 18 but her nightmares get to her.

The next morning...

I walked into the kitchen to find two bit sitting at the table and Darry by the stove. i found this Wierd. I mean come on, the Curtis house completely quiet. I can rarely sleep in on Saturdays cause they are always wrestling and screaming at each other. Two bit was wringing his hands, which is also wierd, so i called their names. "Darry... Two bit?" They both looked at me. Two bit and Darry both looked concerned. As soon as two bit stood up and Darry said," good morning." I fell to the ground.

The next time i opened my eyes two bit was sitting beside me. He kissed my forehead slowly. I ran my hand through his hair. He whispered into my ear," i was going to ask if you would marry me before you passed out so, Daniele Lillypie Curtis... Will you marry me?"  
I whispered in his ear," yes...you'll have to make a nursery."  
He stumbled back from his seat in the floor and fell on his butt. He stammered," you're... You're..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the Outsiders….. if only… but I do own Daniele!

"...Are you mad?"  
He was silent for a minute. I knew he was mad, i just knew it. He smiled," I'm gonna be a dad!" He whispered happily. He moved back next to his spot on the couch.

3 months later  
A bump was just starting to show and that made two bit really really protective. I slowly started to lower myself onto the couch. Two bit jumped forward and helped me. He sat next to me and i laid my head in his shoulder. He ran his hand through my hair. I looked up at him and said," i love you."  
He nodded and said," i know because i love you too."  
I started laughing and then Two bit joined in. I stopped abruptly and so did he. He glanced at me worriedly. He asked urgent," what's wrong? Daniele?"  
I shook my head and replied slowly," do we have any waffles?"  
He got up and went to the fridge. I sighed and he returned with nothing. He looked confused at first then asked," you want to go get some?" I nodded rapidly.  
He helped me stand and then guided me to the door. He helped me in and out of the truck. I waddled into the store with two bit right behind me. He wrapped his arms my waist and put his chin on the shoulder from behind. I slowly untangled myself from him to grab my favorite, blueberry waffles. I found that i couldn't reach them. I stood up on my toes and tried again. Two bit stepped in front of me and easily grabbed them off of the rack. He handed them to me and we started out of the store. We ran into soda and Steve while we were in line to pay.  
Soda picks me up of the ground and swings me around in a circle causing me to drop the waffles. Steve and two bit were talking as i tried to bend down to pick up the box. Soda bent down as he said," here let me get those for you." He threw them to two bit and he paid for them. " Darry really misses ya, you know? Why don't you and two bit come over for dinner tonight." I kinda shrugged," i haven't been feeling all that great lately. You guys are welcome to drop by the house anytime."  
He nodded," Darry says he was gonna drop by tomorrow anyway. Since you stay at home and all." I nodded, kissed him on the cheek, then went to two bit. We interlocked fingers and headed back home. I dressed into my pjs, fuzzy long pants with one of Darry's old tshirts. Two bit was clad in long plaid pants with no shirt.  
We laid down on the bed. His and wrapped around me. When his arms are around me i feel safe and at peace...

1 am  
There was a sharp pain in my stomach...again. I had to get up slowly. I had told two bit to sleep out on the couch. He had refused and told me he was fine and was off tomorrow anyways. I went to the bathroom and just sat on the edge of the bathtub. The pain subsided so i went back to bed. I sat in between two bits legs, who was leaning up against the head board, and he rubbed my back.

6 months later  
"you should be in bed," Darry said as he walked into the house. He was carrying in some groceries and had to kick the door shut. After he set the bags on the counter he turned to me. "you're due any day now, come on sis." I just rolled my eyes at him. He's not my boss. Darry looked seriously concerned so i sat down on the couch. "that's not a bed, Dan."  
"I know but," i paused," its either this or standing..."  
He sighed knowing that he wouldn't win. At that moment Two bit walked in looking worn out. His face was drawn and his eyes had lost their usual light. I felt bad for him. My stomach clenched tightly. I gasped as my hand flew to my stomach. Both Darry and two bit looked at me. A soon as the contraction passed i waved them off. Two bit went into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Darry then hurried over to me. He lowered himself to my level so he could look me in the eye. "Daniele are you okay?"  
I nodded," yeah I'm fine Dar. Just uncomfortable."  
He smiled in a sympathetic way before asking," do you want me to go get you some sweat pants?" I nodded once again but this time a tear slid down my face. Darry slowly reached up to wipe it away. "what's wrong baby?"  
"I'm just scared... I don't think I'm ready...a-and two bit t-tired. I don't wanna be a hassle. What if we aren't good parents?"  
"you'll be okay honey. You've done great so far."  
He got up and left to get me some of his old sweat pants. When he came back he had a more comfortable outfit in my hands. He helped me put it on then i asked," can we go..."  
"Sure, yeah I'll go get your bag and two bit. Um... You just stay here then I'll help you out to the car."  
I could see the worry in his eyes as he dashed to the kitchen to get two bit and my bag. Two bit seemed revitalized as he ran into the living room. He helped me stand up and guided me to the front door. Darry was soon behind us with my bag over his shoulder.  
I took the steps slow like i always have the past 6 months. Darry went ahead of us and put my bag in the trunk and hit the car started. When we reached the bottom of the steps another contraction hit me hard and i cried out in pain. I stumbled and feel to my knees. Two bit sat down in front of me and pulled my chin up so i was looking into his chocolate brown eyes. Tears were streaming down my face and wiped them all away. He whispered," i got ya, i got ya." As he picked me up bridal style. I clung to his neck as of my life depended on it. He kissed my cheek as he slid into the front seat with me on his lap. Darry kept looking over at us while he drove. He was going 70 in a 50mph zone but we made it to the hospital in record time.  
When we walked in all the nurses recognized me and my husband and quickly found us a room. Nobody here can say that they have never had a crush in two bit. Yeah i know I'm his wife and shouldn't let people have a thing for my husband but what am i to do about it. I know he will never leave me so I'm fine with it all.  
The nurse led us to a large room with tons of machines. I whimpered, I'm not ready for this. I held onto two bit's hand real tight as Darry lifted me up onto the bed. He kissed me on the head then stepped out of the way do the nurse could do her job. Two bit however stayed close and he never wavered from my side. The nurse strapped three long strips around my mid section. She told me," each one of the circular devices connected to the straps help us monitor you and the baby. They read things such as temperature, movement, and such. The doctor should be in shortly."  
I rolled over on my side so i was looking at Darry and Two bit. I smiled a little and they smiled back. Darry said,"I'm gonna go call the gang and tell them we're here, okay?" He patted two bit on the back then disappeared through the door. "Are you comfortable babe?"  
"I guess, I'm sorry."  
"why are you sorry? You didn't do nothin wrong."  
"you looked so worn out when you came in after work and I'm making even more tired by keeping you here."  
He shook his head," no, no don't think like that. I wanna be here... with you and i will always be on your side. No K matter what."  
"you're gonna be a great dad." I smiled.  
"and you are gonna be the best mom... EVER." He held out the word ever which made me laugh.  
He smiled," there's my girl."  
He reached down and stroked the side of my face. At that moment the doctor walked in. He turned and locked the door behind him. He was oddly cheery. He introduced himself to two bit and I," Hi I'm Dr. Hathaway. Its nice meet you."  
At least two bit managed to be polite. He started talking to me as another contraction hit which left me with my teeth clenched. I think you can put two and two together. Then right before he left he gave me the terrible news...


	3. Chapter 3

"You have at least another 5 hours before your ready."  
I let my head fall back to rest against the pillow. I'm so done with this and i still have 5 freaking hours left to go...yay...so not. Two bit rubbed my hand with his thumb soothingly. I sighed and he did also.  
I would fall asleep between contractions but not for very long. As they started to get closer and closer together I'm not able to sleep anymore. Everyone has been here for a while now. Soda, Pony, Dally, Steve, and Johnny are all in here. Two bit and Darry are on my left side, by the door. They are sitting in uncomfortable looking plastic chairs. Soda and pony are sitting on the windowsill. While Dally, Johnny, and Steve are playing poker on the floor. Darry keeps shushing them because their poker games get loud.  
One hour to go. At some point Two bit came and sat on the bed with me. He rubbed my back for some time. Darry came and rubbed my feet when two bit was done. Soda came over and talked about a rumble about to go down. I listened intently to his words. He said,"its no weapons allowed. We have a couple more people than the socs do so we should win."  
A nurse came in and told then they all had to leave except for Darry and Two Bit.

I closed my eyes against the remaining pain. My baby boy was crying on the other side of the room. Two bit was pale, Darry remained strong, I was sweating. At least it was all over. The color was returning to two bit's face he started kissing me. I was shocked by his attitude and so was Darry.  
Two bit only stopped because a nurse handed two bit our baby. He cradled him close to his chest. He looked like he was scared he was gonna break him. Two bit then placed him in my waiting arms. He looked up at me and yawned. It was so cute. We still hadn't decided on a name. I suddenly whispered," Axel Shayne Matthews." Both men looked at me in an almost curious stance. I looked up at them both and explained," the names of the two most important men in my life."  
They both smiled at me. They were both dressed in hospital scrubs. Darry pulled off his hair net thingy and two bit followed suit. Soda came in with a camera and made the three us smile for a picture. I shook the picture and the image showed up. Two bit was holding me, who was holding Axel, and Darry was kissing the top of my head. I really liked this picture. Soda and I both made Darry and Two bit hold Axel and take another picture. Their scrubs looked so funny. A nurse came back to take Axel and get his name. "Have you decided on a name yet?"  
"Axel Shayne Matthews." Two bit said proudly.  
I smiled i liked how he pronounced his name.


End file.
